Journey to the Past
by operaghost517
Summary: While everything at the Moroi Court has worked out, there is still a family in Baia whose hearts are broken over the loss of their son. Can Rose convince Dimitri to return to them, or will his guilt keep him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**AHH cheesy title alert. Borrowed from Anastasia, but the song really fits if you stick through this story with me!  
><strong>

**I started writing this story the second I finished reading _Last Sacrifice_ because all I could think about was, "What about Dimitri's family?" I'm actually really proud of this because I hand-wrote the entire thing. As in a pen and paper. I NEVER do that. But I kept coming back over the months and writing a few pages at a time, and voila. Here's the finished product. The really good thing about that is that it is DONE. Meaning it will be updated promptly once a week, and none of that pesky waiting that I know I make everyone do when I get writer's block. Long intro, that's the other thing I do. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.! I own nothing, everything belongs to the fabulous Richelle Meade. I had a lot of fun with this, her characters are fantastic. Read and review :) **

"Rose, we should leave soon," said Dimitri, brushing my back as he passed by me on his way to the bathroom. Our bathroom. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that we shared this house. Given Lissa's immense fleet of guardians and the fact that Christian spent so much time with her, Dimitri's and my hours were so lenient that we could even live together—while we were at Court at least.

"Do we have to?" I whined, joining him at the mirror to brush through my tangled hair.

Dimitri laughed. "It's not going to be that bad, Rose. We've already met. They like me."

"That's what you think," I muttered darkly, earning me another laugh from Dimitri. "It's going to be so much easier when it's your family," I added absentmindedly while I struggled with a particularly nasty knot in my hair.

The smile dropped from Dimitri's face instantaneously. "That's not going to happen," he stated firmly.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, half expecting him to laugh and tell me he was kidding.

"What do you mean? Of course it is! I mean, you've contacted them, right? They know you're…a dhampir again, right?"

Dimitri's face was set in a stony look that I knew meant I would get no answers. Yet.

"Let's not talk about this now. We're going to be late."

I watched him for another long moment, about to protest, but then sighed and nodded in agreement. I could tell he wouldn't talk about it then, and besides, I needed tonight to go perfectly. But we both knew this wasn't the end of the conversation.

Still, the second he saw me drop the subject a smile crept back onto his handsome face as he caught my hand and pressed it to his lips. "Are you ready, Roza?" he asked, almost as a dare.

I groaned, but only to cover up the laughter. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The air outside was warm though the sun hadn't quite risen. We were still enjoying the last few weeks of summer. The last few weeks until Lissa went to Lehigh, and Dimitri and I were separated. I tried not to focus on that, instead focusing on his warm arm around my waist as we cut across the Moroi Court to the guest housing where Abe was staying. No surprise, he had secured one of the nicest rooms there, complete with a kitchen, three bedrooms and a hot tub. He had invited Dimitri and I and my mother over for a "home cooked meal." I'm not sure what terrified me more: my parents interrogating my boyfriend, or whatever the hell Abe might serve.

Abe answered the door, eccentrically dressed as ever in a peacock blue sutit with a pink and orange-speckled tie. He wore a quaint addition, too, in the form of a light pink, frilled apron.

I choked on my greeting when I saw him, instead mustering a sarcastic comment. "Very masculine, old man."

He flashed me a bright smile. "Only true men wear pink," he replied, then gave Dimitri a seemingly disapproving glance for his lack thereof.

Dimitri just chuckled. "I'll remember that for next time then." I hoped he wouldn't.

Abe led us through the house, which seemed excessive even for his taste. Arched windows lined the walls, covered in thick, velvet curtains that looked as if they could use a good dusting. The furniture looked antique, and as if it hadn't been sat in for years. Abe caught he eyeing it distastefully and grinned. "Admiring the décor?" he asked. "The last resident was a rather wealthy old lady with a taste for the—ah, traditional, shall we say. Unfortunately I can do nothing about it, as I'm only renting."

"A problem that the fabled Abe Mazur can't solve. Never thought I'd see the day," I reply.

Abe turned to Dimitri. "How do you stand her sarcasm?" he asked good-naturedly. "Not very attractive in a young lady," he said, this time aimed at me.

"It's not without effort," he teased, earning him a jab in the stomach from my elbow.

We rounded the corner into the dining room, where my mother sat waiting at the beautifully set table. She stood to greet us, giving me a hug and Dimitri a handshake. Though she didn't seem outwardly cool, I could tell she still didn't know quite what to make of us. I also knew this was precisely what tonight was for.

Small talk carried us through the salad and halfway through the main course—which was surprisingly delicious, though I didn't know exactly what it was—before the real questioning began. I had just stuffed an enormously large piece of meat in my mouth when my mother decided to begin the interrogation, leaving me utterly incapable of answering.

"So tell me again, how did you two meet?" my mother asked. She was starting us off easy, I could tell. Still, not wanting to choke, I was forced to chew furiously while Dimitri took the lead.

" I was in the group that brought Rose and Lissa back to St. Vladimir's."

"And then you were her instructor?"

"Yes, we had extra training sessions together so that she could make up for the time she had missed," Dimitri responded coolly But we both knew the direction this was going.

"And you two began your…romance while she was still your student? Isn't that against some sort of rules?"

I had finally finished chewing, and exclaimed, "Mom! It's not like how you're making it seem!"

"How was it then?" she asked, adopting that tone that was a mixture of concerned mother and seasoned guardian.

"You're making it sound like Dimitri took advantage of me or something." I could take my mother's criticism of me—I was used to it. But I hated her making Dimitri seem like the villain for pursuing a minor. If anything, I was the one who had kept after him, despite our age gaps. "We fell in love. The fact that he was my instructor and I his student had nothing to do with it. I would've fallen in love him any other time in any other circumstance." I felt Dimitri's gaze on me, full of love and also amusement, but I kept my eyes locked on my mother.

She looked slightly surprised at my forceful declaration of love for Dimitri, but his hand found mine under the table and gave it a squeeze, calming me down slightly. My mother said nothing, and I was unsure if she was angry with me or simply caught off guard. Abe, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few minutes, chuckled.

"Who knew I'd see the day when my daughter would be passionately professing her love to two disapproving parents." He regarded Dimitri for a moment. "Strike that. I do approve."

"Thank you, sir," Dimitri responded gratefully.

"You're a good man, Belikov, and I think you've proved how much you care for my daughter. Besides, who are we to question their age gap? After all, I'm about that much older than you, Janine."

"But you weren't my teacher!" my mother protested,

A mischievous smile appeared on my father's face. "I do believe I taught you a few things, Janine," he said with a wink, causing my mother to blush furiously.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "I do not want to hear about your sex lives!"

My mother cleared her throat. "You're right. Abe, let's keep this appropriate. Please."

Abe shrugged and turned to Dimitri. "Well, now that you know I wasn't actually serious about disembowelment or whatever I threatened you with, what do you say to that hunting trip?"

I still didn't like the idea of them alone where guns were involved, but kept my mouth closed as Dimitri readily agreed. "I'd love too, but I've got to admit I've never really been before."

"Really?" I asked, a bit shocked. "I figured everyone in Russia hunted."

"There you go with your stereotypes of Russia again," he said with a smile. "You think you would've learned your lesson after going there yourself.

"Rose never learns," my mother said exasperatedly and everyone had a laugh at my expense.

As the food slowly disappeared off our plates and no more relationship questions came up, I was shocked and pleasantly surprised that we might have gotten off so easily. Though it wasn't quite so. Dessert brought round two of questioning, ranging everywhere from the times we had hidden our romance to the plans for our future. Dimitri handled it all admirably, answering with a blatant honesty that somehow seemed to make things less awkward. Like when my mother asked if we had slept together while we were still underage. While I sputtered on my drink and blushed, Dimitri calmly answered, "Yes." My mother, seeming not to want to focus on my sex life any more than I did, hastily moved on. After forty-five minutes and what felt like hundreds of questions later, she finally sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright," she said. "I still don't like how this started, but I can see you two really care about each other. And given your unique situation with your Moroi, I do believe you can make being together and being guardians work."

I smiled happy at this approval as Dimitri kissed my cheek and thanked my parents for their hospitality. I'd been dreading this night, but I hadn't realized how much I cared about my mother's approval. We'd had a rocky relationship for most of my life, but things had gotten better these past few years. I really did love her, and I would hate for this to put a rift in our relationship.

This evening had turned out exponentially better than I had anticipated, and we stayed for a bit longer until my mom noticed me yawning and ushered us home to get some rest. Abe began clearing plates and I hurriedly picked up a few and joined him in the kitchen, seeking a private moment.

"Abe, do you think the Belikovs know that Dimitri is alive?" I asked in a hushed voice.

A frown creased Abe's tan face as he considered my question. "No," he said slowly. "I don't think they will have heard. News always travels slowly to their village, and rarely specifics. Besides, Tatiana was trying to keep Dimitri's transformation hushed up until she was entirely certain. Then, of course, she was murdered, and that entirely eclipsed all other news."

"But Dimitri helped me escape. You don't think that would have reached them?"

Abe shook his head. "Think of it this way, Rose. Have you ever played telephone? It's like that. Each time the message gets passed on, something gets lost, and I believe Dimitri's name would've been lost long before it reached Baia." He gave me an apologetic smile. "I don't doubt that your role in everything reached them, however. Though I do hope news of your exoneration did, too."

I nodded and gave him a fleeting hug before joining Dimitri at the door. He was speaking with my mother and reached his arm out to me as I approached. "It was nice to see you again, Ms. Hathaway," he said politely.

"Yes, you too, Dimitri." She sounded sincere enough and even gave him a pleasant smile, then leaned down from the top step to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, Rose," she said seriously.

"I'll try," I responded, and with a wave we headed back out into the crisp morning air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thanks all for the reviews etc. Glad you are enjoying it! I've decided I will post a new chapter once (or occasionally twice) a week. There are around ten chapters right now, but I might add a bit more, we'll see! **

**EDIT: I reread this and noticed a bunch of typos, ah! I hate typos and grammatical mistakes...so I fixed it! New chapter tomorrow :)  
><strong>

At this late hour—or early, depending on how you looked at it—the Moroi Court was nearly empty, with the exception of the guardians on duty. Dimitri and I nodded at a few of them we recognized as we crossed back to our home. It was one of those rare times when we not only had the day together, but the night too, as Christian was with Lissa and I wasn't on duty. Dimitri slipped his arm around me and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"See, Roza? It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You were amazing. I couldn't have made it through that without you."

He laughed. "You wouldn't have had to go through that if it weren't for me."

"You're worth it."

We walked back to our house in a happy silence; one I knew I'd be breaking all too soon. Dimitri fished in his jacket for the key, jimmying it in the lock for a moment before it turned. Our house was anything but luxurious, especially by Court standards. But guardian salaries were not great, even as a guardian to the queen, and this was what we could afford. We had refused point-blank Lissa's offer to buy us a house. She did too much for us already, and it would be completely inappropriate for her to favor us like that. Besides, we didn't need luxury. For me, it was a luxury to be able to even live with Dimitri at all. Our one-bedroom home filled with second hand furniture was like heaven to me.

Once inside I hastily brushed my teeth and washed my face before slipping into one of Dimitri's old t-shirts and crawling into bed beside him. He lifted his arm for me and I snuggled against him, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"Dimitri, why don't you want to tell your family?"

I felt him stiffen. "Rose, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well that's too bad, because I do," I said, shifting in his arms to face him. "They are your family, Dimitri. Don't you think they would want to know that you are alive?"

"Maybe that's it. You said yourself that they think I'm dead. They've probably accepted it by now. I don't want to make things harder on them by suddenly coming back."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You don't think that they would give up everything to see you alive again? You weren't there when I told them. They were absolutely devastated. Don't you even dare to say that it would be better for them to keep thinking you are dead."

"But they don't think I'm dead!" he exclaimed, pushing me away from him. "They think I'm Strigoi! And despite whatever you may think about Russian magic, not a single person believes you can come back from that." He gripped my shoulders tightly and stared deep into my eyes. "Do you remember after Lissa changed me? The stares I got? The mother's who told their children to stay away from me? People were afraid of me. They hated me! And I can't handle that from my own family. I would rather have them think I'm dead than hate me."

I smoothed his hair back gently. "We'd convince them as we did everyone else. They'd believe us, I promise you, Dimitri."

"Let's say they did, then. They would still know I was Strigoi. They would still know all the horrible things I did. The people I killed. The way I treated you." His voice choked off.

He was going back to that bad place, and I knew I needed to pull him back. He promised me he was going to forgive himself, but it hadn't been long and I knew he wasn't 100 percent there yet.

"I forgive you, Dimitri. You forgive yourself, too. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But they wouldn't forgive me."

"Yes they would. They are your family and they love you."

"I know that, Rose. But they hold me up to a higher standard than even you. You know my flaws, but they don't. They love me, and so they think me incapable of mistake. And my mother and Yeva have the highest standard of morals I know. How could they forgive me for what I have done? For the way I treated the one thing that the most important to me?" His voice was earnest and sad as he looked at me. I started to protest, but he placed a finger on my lips, eyes burning. "I can't talk about this. Let's enjoy our night together."

He was kissing my neck, making it hard to concentrate, but I was still worried. "Say it first," I said.

"Say what?" he asked, lips trailing over my skin.

"That you forgive yourself."

He sighed, then pushed himself up so that our eyes were level. "I forgive myself, Roza."

He was reluctant, but I knew he meant it. So I let myself be content for tonight and just be with him. But I wasn't giving up.

Dimitri and I were both on guardian duty all the next day, though I wasn't complaining because it meant I got to spend time with Lissa. As queen, she always had at least five guardians with her at all times, generally four flanking her and one as near guard. Nine times out of ten, that was me, giving me plenty of time to talk to my best friend.

Unfortunately, today was a big day of Court meetings, meaning that I had to stand like a statue in the back of the Court, silent. No more famous Rose speeches. Not that there was anything today I even cared enough about to make a speech for.

After several long hours, Lisa finally retired to her luxurious suite in the royal houses. She sank into a plush couch in the corner as the other guardians took position around the entrances to the room. I, however, sat down next to Lissa and she reclined against me.

"Being queen is so hard," she sighed.

"Maybe it wouldn't be if you didn't listen to every single little problem. Just tell them to figure it out themselves."

Lissa laughed, which had been my goal all along. "Rose, I can't imagine what the world would come to if you were queen.

I laughed too. Lissa had only been queen for a bit over two week, and she was already putting so much pressure on herself. I missed little moments like these. It was too bad that what I was about to ask for would make these even more difficult, at least for a few weeks.

"Liss, I need a favor," I said, shifting in my seat to face her better.

"Anything, Rose."

I took a deep breath and recounted an abbreviated version of what had passed between Dimitri and I last night. I knew she'd share my concern fro him and want to do what she could, but I was worried what I had to ask would bring back painful memories of when she believed I had chosen Dimitri over he.

"I need to take a few weeks off, Dimitri and I both. I want to take him back to Baia, to his family. I think it's the last piece of the puzzle missing before he can completely forgive himself. "

A shocked look crossed Lissa's face, but she nodded her head right away. "Of course." She bit her lip. "Do you…do you want me to come with you?" Ever since Victor Dashkov had questioned why she hadn't accompanied me to Russia, Lissa had bad sure I never doubted her dedication to our friendship again. Her words were sweet, and I squeezed her hand in thanks, but shook my head.

"They need you here, Liss. Besides, this is something Dimitri and I need to do alone. But…I just want to make sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Rose. I have so many guardians I don't even know what to do with them! One of them can guard Christian, plus he'll be with me a lot anyway. But I'll miss you, of course."

I hugged her lightly. "We'll be back before you leave for Lehigh. And then we'll be roommates again!"

Lissa giggled, then pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. After a moment, she began to speak in her queenly voice. "Hello, I need to tickets to St. Petersburg, leaving as soon as possible. Yes, on the royal account.

"Lissa!" I protested. "You don't have to do that. I was going to buy them myself!" She just rolled her eyes and kept talking.

"Yes. Ok, thank you." She hung up the phone. "You leave tomorrow at noon."

I leaned my head on Lissa's shoulder. "Thanks, Liss."

"You're welcome. Now you can pay me back by coming with me to the dinner when you get back."

"I can't. I'm your guardian!"

"Rose, you're the best guardian I know. We both know you can socialize while you guard, and that you'd kick ass even in a dress."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**I'm going to Phoenix tomorrow, so this will be the last update for at least a week, probably more because then I start school again! Senior year! This is assuming I make it back alive from Phoenix...The heat there might kill me. **

**Thanks for all your kind words! And I cannot believe Bloodlines came out without me knowing it! I've just put a hold on it at the library...that's going to take forever though...If something happens that contradicts what I have written, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME! Let me live in my happy little world where my writing works haha :) Also don't spoil anything if you have read it please! **

**Thanks again! Read, review and enjoy!  
><strong>

Lissa insisted Dimitri and I stay in Russia for two weeks, despite my protests. That meant we would get back just one day before we left for Lehigh, and I thought that was cutting it too close. As she'd booked the tickets, though, I couldn't really argue.

It felt strange to me that I was able to take that much time away from Lissa. I'd always assume that once I was a guardian, that would be it. It would be 24/7. Now, not only did I world in shifts shared with 20 other guardians, but I was now taking a two-week vacation from my duties. One of the perks of being best friends with my Moroi, I guess. Who also just happened to be queen. Though of course I felt much better about Lissa's safety whenever I was with her. So much so that, while I was more lenient at court, I would never her let her leave without me.

Now, however, I tried not to focus on my worry about Lissa. I still needed to tell Dimitri about my plan. And, more importantly, convince him to go.

I was lucky to get him alone that evening, seeing as Christian wasn't supposed to have gone alone to Lissa's, and so Dimitri was supposed to still be on guardian duty. Lissa, though, with her impeccable knowledge of how to help me, had invited him over again, which was a rare occurrence. Of course, they spent as much time together as possible, but it was different now that she was queen and had the eyes of the Moroi world on her. Most turned a blind eye to their occasional nighttime visits, but both Lissa and Christian thought two nights in a row was pushing it. I kept telling them to just get it over with and get married, but they both just laughed.

Dimitri was waiting for me just inside and opened his arms to me as I walked in the door. Even though I had seen him just this morning, I still felt so much better just being in his arms.

"This is getting dangerous," he murmured, resting his chin on my head. "I'm going to get used to all this time off and not know how to be a guardian any more!"

I pulled back, almost wanting to laugh because of what I had to say next. But I knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

"I have something for you," I said, pulling the plane tickets out of my pocket. Lissa had told me where to pick them up, and I had stopped by on my way home.

"What's this?" he asked, taking them from me. He looked at them for a moment. "Plane tickets? To…" Suddenly his face lost the happy glow it had adopted upon seeing me and he turned away abruptly. "No, Rose."

"Dimitri, please! Just listen." I grabbed his hand. "You forget I met them. Not only that, I told them you were dead. I know how devastated they were."

"They are my family, Rose. I decide this."

"I think of them as my family too! They took me in when I had literally nowhere else to go. They helped me when I had no idea what I was looking for. I know now that I was looking for you, and I found you in every single one of t hem. In every inch of that house. And I can never thank them enough for that. But I know exactly what you mean to them, Dimitri. And I am not going to keep that from them. Because if the roles were reversed, I would never forgive them."

I was surprised to find tears welling up in my eyes as I spoke. It was hard for me to relive that time in Russia when I still thought Dimitri was lost to me.

Dimitri's hard gaze softened and he pulled me close to him, softly wiping the tears from my cheek. He watched me for a long moment, and I could see an internal battle raging behind his eyes. Finally, he nodded his head. "Fine." His tone was bordering on angry, and I looked at him worriedly. I knew he needed to do this, but I didn't want him to resent me for it. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and turned his face down toward mine. He stared at me for a moment, taking in my concerned expression and the tears still leaving tracks on my cheeks before he sighed. His hand slid around my waist and he gently kissed me.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered in my ear, his thumb caressing the small of my back.

I pulled myself as close to him as I could and replied, "I love you too, Dimitri."

He took a deep breath, resting his chin again on the top of my head. "Well, I suppose we should pack then."

"Better get out our parkas and snow boots," I murmured into his chest, a smile tugging on my lips. I felt him shake his head.

"Rose, what am I going to do with you?" he asked affectionately.

I pulled away and grinned up at him. "You could pack my bag?" I suggested.

"I said _with _you, not _for _you," he said with a laugh.

"Hmm something with me? That sounds dirty."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Rose," he said, scrunching his face teasingly. "We've got packing to do."

"And after…?" I asked, tracing my finger up his chest.

"Guess you better pack fast," he said, opening the closet and laying a suitcase on the bed.

Packing, however, took longer than I though, especially after a surprise visit from Christian. "Leaving me alone and defenseless for two weeks, Belikov?" he smirked, inviting himself in and throwing himself carelessly onto the couch. "Easy target for some Strigoi." Dimitri actually looked guilty, but I threw a shoe at Christian. "_Ow, _Rose. That was a high heel!"

"Stop being an asshole, Christian."

"That's like trying to get the sun not to shine!" Christian responded, earning him another shoe flung at him.

He swore at me, then turned to Dimitri. "As my guardian, aren't you supposed to protect me from you crazy girlfriend?" he asked.

"Too scared to stand up for yourself, Ozera?" I taunted, moving closer and trying to be intimidating.

Dimitri gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you two ever going to grow up?"

"No," we both responded. Dimitri threw his hands in defeat, but with a smile on his face, and went back to packing.

"Are you planning on staying much longer?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Why of course! I plan on spending all the time I can with my Rosie before she goes away for so long."

I faked gagging. "_Rosie?_"

"You're right, no way can you pull that off."

I threw a pillow at him. "Why aren't you with Lissa?"

"Emergency Court business. I wasn't invited," he said, clasping his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair as soon as she's done." Despite all my protests that he was cutting into my time with Dimitri, Christian stayed for another hour, and I was so distracting arguing with him that I got nothing done. Meaning by the time I finished packing I was so tired that I fell asleep on the couch in the middle of folding a t-shirt.

Dimitri gently scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. I stirred and tried to reach up to him. "I'm awake," I said, my words slurred with sleep.

But he tucked me tightly into bed, kissing my forehead and then my lips lightly. "Goodnight, Roza. I'll finish packing."

I tried to respond, but I'd already drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**And school has officially started...Can't believe I'm a senior! Let me translate...I'm wildly busy, so please don't hate me if updates are a tad more spread out :( I am going to try my very hardest to update as much as possible, I promise!**

**The response to this story has been so great. Seriously, thank you so, so, so, so much. Your kind words, every single one, have meant so much to me! I hope you all keep enjoying the story and please keep reviewing :) I love hearing your thoughts and opinions and predictions etc. **

**THANK YOU  
><strong>

"I hate airports," I muttered darkly as I caught up with Dimitri on the other side of the security gate. I'd been pulled aside for one of those "random" searches, which had taken twenty minutes and involved me practically stripping as they searched for some sort of concealed weapon. As if I needed a weapon to take them all out.

With a grin, Dimitri responded, "Hey, this was your idea."

"It was _not _my idea to get felt up by a security officer." I looked up at him. "I mean, seriously, do I look suspicious? Dangerous? Violent?"

"No. But you can't say they aren't true…"

"Yes, but they don't know that!" I exclaimed indignantly, and he laughed. I pulled out our tickets, checking the gates, when something caught my eye.

"What _the hell_?" I exhaled. Dimitri whipped around, alerted by the tone in my voice. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Seats C and D…Row one…" I said. "Please tell me there is some way that is not first class?"

Dimitri peered over my shoulder, perusing the tickets. I felt him shake his head. "'Fraid not, love."

I groaned. I couldn't believe Lissa had done this. She would've known that I was already feeling guilty enough about leaving. Then about having her pay for our trip. Now she had to go sit us in freaking _first class_.

"You should thank her," Dimitri said, grabbing my hand and leading me forward.

"Why?" I muttered. "I don't want first class."

"Yes, you do," Dimitri smiled. "You just don't want to admit it. The flight to Russia is long—you're going to appreciate it, I promise you." I nodded begrudgingly. Dimitri watched me for a moment, then continued. "Plus, you don't like it when Lissa takes care of you. You think you should be the one taking care of her."

I knocked my shoulder against him, knowing he was right but still not liking to hear it. "I thought _I _was supposed to be the deep, insightful one on this trip and you were supposed to be the one with psychological issues."

Dimitri chuckled. "Sorry."

Though the flight didn't take off for over an hour, the gate was already crowded and Dimitri and I had to sit between a very loud woman and a hygienically-challenged man just to get a chair. I learned the first advantage of sitting first class when the flight attendant called for advanced boarding—which included us.

"Priority boarding. Nice," I said to Dimitri as we handed our boarding passes over to the woman.

"See, not such a bad thing that Lissa upgraded us, is it?"

"No. It still is," I replied smartly, though instantly swallowed my words as we stepped onto the plane.

The seats were grouped in twos, with ours on the right side of the plane next to the window. Each were significantly wider than the economy counterparts with enough room to fully recline and have foot room. They were plush and covered in luxurious brown leather, with a blanket and pillow already placed nicely on them. The TV screen on flipped up from the armrest and was miles better than the fuzzy pictures I had experienced before. And the moment we sat down, a cheery flight attendant hurried over and offered us a complimentary drink, for which we gratefully accepted.

"I could get used to this," I said as I scrolled through the variety of movie options.

"Don't," Dimitri laughed. "I do believe you are getting spoiled, Miss Hathaway."

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly. "Enjoying what life throws at me does not make me spoiled."

"Life, or Lissa?" he asked with a grin. I punched him playfully on the arm and he laughed again and pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead.

I was glad to see Dimitri in such high spirits. He smiled and laughed easily for the first few hours of the flight, and when we watched _Twilight_—simply out of blatant curiosity—we both about died of laughter.

"Sparkles?" Dimitri gasped through laughs. "I would love to see what a Moroi though of that."

"I think Christian could pull it off," I said, and the thought of him sparkling in the sun sent me into such hysterics that the flight attendant came over and told me I was disturbing the other passengers.

When I calmed down I shifted in my seat so that I could lie down and try to get some sleep. It involved me resting my head in Dimitri's lap and curling my legs rather uncomfortably against me. Plus, I still wasn't quite used to the luxury of traveling without the worry of protecting myself or my Moroi from a Strigoi. Still, Dimitri's gentle hand caressing my forehead soon lulled me to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I awoke I could see streams of sunlight bleeding through the covered windows. I turned my head to Dimitri, hoping to be greeted with a smile. Instead, I saw him staring ahead, wearing a troubled expression I was all too familiar with.

I sat up and placed my head gently on his cheek, turning his head to face me. "Dimitri?"

"Remind me why I'm doing this, Rose."

I met his eyes and replied seriously, "Because they are your family, and you love them and they love them. And because they love you, they _will _forgive you."

"What if they don't?" He asked. "Humor me, Rose," he added, sensing I was going to dismiss it as even a possibility.

I paused for a moment. I'd never had a doubt that the Belikovs wouldn't accept Dimitri, but I guess it was the job of a guardian to consider every possible outcome. Besides, he needed an answer.

"Then we will go home. I will still be Lissa's guardian, and you will still be Christian's. And you will be still be the best damn guardian you can be, because that's just who you are, Dimitri. And I will still be here, and I will still love you."

Dimitri leaned forward and kissed me gently. "You're beautiful, Roza." And I knew he meant inside and out. I nuzzled my face in the warm spot between his neck and shoulder and his fingers gently caressed the back of my neck. For the moment, I was perfectly happy.

That was the last trace of doubt I saw from Dimitri, and though he still seemed anxious he hardly showed it. Lissa had scheduled us a day in St. Petersburg before heading off on the train to Baia, leaving Dimitri and I to sightsee. He showed me around just as he had once promised he would, and I found myself getting very emotional.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Dimitri asked.

I smiled at him. "I never though I would get the chance to be here with you." We'd faced so many obstacles, I couldn't believe after everything we really did make it here.

"I promised you I'd show you Russia, Roza. I'd never break a promise to you." He poked me playfully in the side. "Now it's time to go break all those crazy Russian stereotypes you have!"

He showed me the city as I had never seen it before. Perhaps it had to do with the extremely handsome man who was guiding me, but I thought no city could be more beautiful. And, to my chagrin, he did prove most of my stereotypes wrong.

The hotel Lissa had booked for us was gorgeous. High vaulted ceilings with crystal chandeliers and plush, antique furniture in every room were just a few of its many luxuries. I was all for checking out the bar—which I was legally allowed at here in Russia—but Dimitri suggested we turn in early. A twinge of nervousness had crept back into his voice and so I decided to appease him and head upstairs.

Lissa had not—thankfully—booked us some sort of luxury suite, but even still the room was superb. The king-sized bed was my favorite feature.

"Think of all the fun we could have on this!" I teased Dimitri. He laughed and threw a pillow at me before digging into his suitcase for his pajamas.

"Here, let me help you with that," I said, reaching for his pant button as he began to change. I tugged him close by the waistband of his jeans and pressed my mouth against his.

"Roza," he purred in between kiss. "We have a very early train ride to catch in the morning…"

"A very early, very long train ride, with comfy chairs just perfect to sleep in." I moved down so I was kissing his neck. "But you know what the train won't have?"

"What?"

"A bed." He groaned in defeat and pulled me to the bed. Which was, as I predicted, a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**I haven't deserted you guys, I swear! This chapter has literally been sitting on my computer for two or three weeks-it needed desperately to be edited and it's taken me so long to get to it. Wish I could PROMISE next time will not take as long. I CAN promise I will try my BEST to get the next chapter up within two weeks. We are getting to a part of the story I wrote that I was never entirely happy with, so the editing takes longer than before. **

**Thanks for bearing with me everyone! Comments and critique always appreciated :)  
><strong>

"Time to wake up, Rose," Dimitri called much too early the next morning, opening the heavy curtains to let the annoyingly bright sun stream in. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, which was deftly removed by Dimitri. "I warned you," he said, a little smugly.

I climbed reluctantly out of bed, taking most of the covers with me. It drove Dimitri crazy when I did this—which was quite often—but I was too tired to put the effort into standing straight just yet. I sunk onto my knees and closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep for a moment over, until Dimitri threw a shirt at me and told me to get going.

"This isn't the one I was going to wear," I complained, causing Dimitri to roll his eyes. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet and dug through my suitcase until I found a deep purple shirt and jeans, then ran a brush quickly through my hair. Makeup was more difficult, as I found it very hard to concentrate while Dimitri was clad in just his boxers.

"Put some clothes on, you're distracting me," I complained.

He grinned and rested his head on my shoulder, our bodies pressed tightly together. "Last night not enough for you?" he asked.

"Never," I replied, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I was pleased when I pulled away and he looked a little bit dazed. I grinned and poked his side playfully before returning to getting ready again.

Luckily the train station was a short walk from the hotel so we didn't have to deal with a taxi, and despite my reluctance to wake up we made it there in plenty of time. The station was crowded, which surprised me given the early hour it was. The man at the ticket booth pointed us lazily in the direction of the train and told us in heavily accented English that the ride would be about five hours. He muttered something in Russian after, which caused Dimitri to reply angrily—again, in Russian, so I felt out of the loop. The man looked nervous and kept eyeing a nearby security guard, so I slipped my hand into Dimitri's and gently pulled him away.

"What'd he say?" I asked when we were out of hearing distance.

Dimitri frowned. "Something quite inappropriate. Regarding you." I could fill in the blanks. At the risk of sounding immodest, I knew what kind of attention I received.

I stared at Dimitri for a moment, then smiled. "I think I kind of like it when you're protective of me," I said, slipping my arm around his waist. "Not that I need it."

The frown melted from Dimitri's face and he chuckled. "No," he agreed. "You've never needed me to physically protect you. But I do like protecting your honor. And our relationship."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that handsome beast over there was a real threat to our relationship," I replied sarcastically.

"I've seen you have worse taste," Dimitri retorted with a grin. Our joking was interrupted as we reached the train and were shown to our seats by an attendant—a shame, because by the time we were seated it had been too long for me to give my response.

Our seats were comfy enough, as I had told Dimitri they would be, but I didn't sleep. I was too busy watching Dimitri, seeing what he needed from me. In just a few hours we would reach his family, and while he no longer doubted whether this was the right thing to do, there was no denying he was nervous. As he thanked the woman who had led us to our seats, I saw the joking air he had borne earlier slip away, and he became pensive and quiet again.

We barely talked, Dimitri just stared out at the fleeting landscape through the grain's window. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, which he did return, albeit halfheartedly. As the landscape began to shift to familiarity, I became aware we were nearing out destination.

"It feels strange, to be going back after so long away," Dimitri said softly.

"That's the funny thing about home, it never really goes away," I said, feeling very wise. Though I was pretty sure I was quoting something.

Dimitri kissed the back of my hand, which was still intertwined with his. "Home is back in our little house in the Court, with you."

I smiled, though I disagreed. "But this is where you grew up," I protested. "You're entire family lives here."  
>He shook his head. "And it will always be a very special place to me. But I left, and I found you. You're my family now. And I wouldn't have it any other way."<p>

I buried my head I his chest and murmured, "Love you."

He planted a kiss on top of my head. "Love you too."

There was a screeching of brakes as the train came to a stop at a dingy little station about three miles out from Baia. Given the lack of taxis or other means of transportation, we decided to walk the distance. Not that this was very for us guardians. I still remembered those seemingly endless runs Dimitri had forced me to do. Only I had long since learned their purpose.

We chatted idly as we walked. I could tell from Dimitri's far-off gaze that his concentration was on what lie ahead. As Baia came into view, Dimitri's form grew rigid, but he kept on moving forward determinedly. I wondered what it was like for him. The landscape was familiar to me, and I had only spent a few weeks here last year. Dimitri had grown up here, and though it had been several years since he had last returned there was no doubting the memories it must bring. I know how much he missed it here, but I'm sure he wished his long-awaited return was under different circumstances.

Baia was a small town with familiar neighbors everywhere, and Dimitri's sudden reappearance would not go unnoticed. He therefore led us a back way, avoiding most of the crowd. Now, in the middle of summer, it was prettier than I remembered it. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun shone through the thick limbs of the trees, casting intricate shadows on the ground. Unfortunately for me, my attention was directed up at these things rather than down, at my feet.

I ended up on the ground.

"Damn," I grumbled, picking myself up off the jagged stones that had tripped me. Dimitri's arm was around my waist, helping me up, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It's funny how fast guardian training can be forgotten when you are on a vacation," he chided.

"It's not my fault that stone appeared out of nowhere," I muttered.

"You're right, it's the stones' fault," he replied easily, unclenching my palms to look at my hands. They were both scraped up pretty badly, having born the brunt of the fall. I inhaled sharply as Dimitri gently slid a finger along the cuts.

"We can patch this up when we get there," he said, closing my palms again and wrapping his hand around them.

I shook my head. "No. Just let me go buy some band-aids in town." He looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to come with me, I know where the store is. But I'm not going to show up at your family's home and say, 'Hi, here's your son, back from the dead. Oh, by the way, can I have a band-aid?'"

Dimitri chuckled, though he looked simultaneously pained. "Alright," he agreed, pulling out his wallet and handing me some Russian money. I headed into town at a jog not wanting to leave him alone any longer then necessary.

The general store was small, as I expected, and I found some first-aid materials quickly. The man at the counter had a kind smile and directed me with broken English to the bathroom where I could wash my hands before bandaging them. I thanked him—the only phrase I knew in Russian—and followed his directions to the bathroom. It was dimly lit and cramped, but I managed to rinse all the dirt and gravel from my hands. As I was wrapping my hands—the cuts were too large for just a band-aid—there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I called, hoping whoever was on the other side spoke English. I finished quickly, my guardian first-aid training kicking in. "Sorry about the wait," I said as I opened the door, pulling at a loose piece of wrapping on my hands.

"Rose?" a familiar voice asked. My eyes snapped up and came to rest on Dimitri's sister, Viktoria. Her face lit up and she let out a squeal and flung her arms around my neck. "Rose!" she cried again. "I knew you'd come back! I've missed you so much! We heard about the murder, and about you escaping. They told us you were innocent, but we never believed you did it to begin with. I can't believe I was so horrible to you before you left! I felt so horrible; especially after everything you went through with—" her voice chocked off, unable to say Dimitri's name.

"Viktoria, that's actually what I came here for…"

"To tell us you were innocent? You didn't have to of course! Did you actually think we would have believed that? Of course not! But I am glad you are here," she said, wrapping her arm around my waist and giving me a squeeze. She was speaking so fast I could hardly get a word in, and it was making my head hurt.

"No, Viktoria, that's not it…Just, just come with me, okay?" I really had no idea how to tell her who would be waiting for her, but I hoped the words would come on the way. She followed me willingly, making idle chatter as we walked, until eventually I stopped her.

"Viktoria, there's something you need to know," I said as we began approaching the spot where I had left Dimitri. I figured we still had a few moments for me to break the news, but suddenly Viktoria froze at my side. Dimitri was walking toward us. He must have wondered what was taking me so long.

I hurriedly stepped between them, worried Viktoria's guardian instincts would cause her to act before she thought. Though Dimitri clearly didn't look Strigoi, I was used to the "attack first, check later" mentality.

"Viktoria," I said soothingly. Her body was rigid and her breath hissing in and out. I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I hadn't expected it to go like this. Now she was in shock, and as I turned to look at Dimitri's equally frozen form, the pain on his face was heartbreaking.

"It's really him. He's not Strigoi. I swear it on my life, on my love for him and all of you. On my name as a guardian. " Viktoria's gaze locked on mine. I hoped she could read the earnestness in my face. "Look at him, does he look Strigoi?" Slowly she shook her head. "That's because he isn't. He's come back. It's him, Viktoria. It's your brother."

With that she gave a strangled cry and rushed forward, flinging herself into Dimitri's arms, sobbing. He looked shocked for a moment, as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Then, he tightly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. I wondered if he was crying. Tears were pricking at my own eyes as I watched them.

They stayed there for several long moments until Viktoria pulled back and started at Dimitri. Tears poured down her face as she whispered, "I thought you were gone, Dimka."

He kissed her affectionately on the top of the head. "I was. Rose brought me back."

Viktoria looked confused and amazed. "How is that possible?" she questioned.

I sighed. "It's a really long story, and I'd rather just tell it once. I think that's all we can handle," I said, looking at Dimitri. That period of our lives was not one either of us cared to relive.

"Of course," Viktoria agreed, making to stand. "I'll take you home now." She looked at Dimitri again. "I missed you, Dimka." She whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I missed you too, Vita. So, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. It is spelled ViKtoria, right? Not ViCtoria? I don't have the last few books so I couldn't check!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**My apologies for the delay. Good news is that it is all officially typed and on my computer now, so (hopefully) the next few updates will much closer together. **

**The reception for this story has been so great, and I appreciate it so much! Please keep it up, I love hearing all your thoughts, and hearing how so many people love Dimitri and Rose as much as I do!  
><strong>

Dimitri's house was exactly as I remembered it, and seeing it again brought forward an unwelcome wave of nostalgia, and I gave Dimitri's hand a squeeze to remind myself he was there. He didn't respond, merely started mutely at his family home, and I realized whatever memories it brought up for me must be much stronger for him. Still, he walked on stoically.

"I think I should go in first," Viktoria suggested shakily as we approached the door. "Just to prepare them." I nodded in agreement, and she slipped quietly inside the front door as Dimitri and I waited, out of view of the front windows.

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand comfortingly on his arm, then inwardly cursed at myself. What a stupid question.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I will be, soon. However things go." I wanted to reassure him that everything would turn out okay, but couldn't find the right words. A moment of strained silence passed before the door opened and Viktoria gestured for us to go in.

"I told them you were alive and here. You have to come now," she said, opening the door wider. I gave Dimitri one last look back before leading him inside. I heard him take a shaky breath, but there was little I could do to comfort him now.

Inside, Dimitri's family stood huddled in the living room, seemingly frozen. Whatever they had been doing before we arrived they had abandoned abruptly—clothes lay unfolded, puzzles uncompleted. Karolina sat on the couch with Zoya in her lap. Zoya squirmed about restlessly, but Karolina hardly paid attention to her movements. Olena's hand was over her mouth and I noticed her sway on her feet when we came into sight. Yeva was the only one who didn't seem shocked—on the contrary; she smiled widely when she saw us, though made no move to come closer.

It was Paul, Dimitri's nephew, who broke the tension. "Dimitri!" he yelped, running up and tugging on his uncle's sleeve. "They told me you were dead," he said bluntly, a pout on his face. "But you're not, are you?"

Dimitri crouched down so that he was eye level with the little boy. "Look at me. Do I look dead?" Paul shook his head. "Then I guess not!" Paul laughed and hugged Dimitri, who clutched the little boy so tightly he squirmed and pulled away. Paul poked him a few times, and—satisfied he was alive, and not a ghost—returned to his puzzle.

"Dimitri?" Olena's voice was soft, hopeful. "Is it…Can it be true, then?"

"Of course it's true," Yeva interrupted in heavily accented English._ I was still mad at her for pretending to speak only Russian for so long, but under the current circumstances I decided to let it go. "No denying he has been changed...but how?" Yeva sounded mystified._

"I think that's something we'd all like to know," Karolina said unsteadily. Out of the three of them, she was the only one with a trace of fear still left on her face. But it was soon replaced by resolute determination that reminded me strikingly of Dimitri.

"Where's Sonya?" Dimitri asked, glancing around the room for his third sister.

"She went out for a walk. She should be back soon." For a moment, Olena's tone was so familiar and motherly that it seemed as if there was nothing strange about this situation. Then her eyes widened and she reached out for support of the chair in front of her. "We should wait for her," she added. Olena's eyes hadn't left Dimitri's face since he walked in, and I found her gaze hard to read. She seemed to flicker between emotions, but under it all I saw the deep love for her son that I had assured Dimitri about for so long.

As if on cue, Sonya burst through the back door, laughing as she tickled the infant boy in her arms. The baby held her attention, so at first she didn't notice Dimitri or I standing in the far corner of the room, or the almost palpable tension that radiated in the room. When she finally looked up, it was to her mother she spoke. "Mother, is lunch ready? We just went for a long walk, and I'm starving!"

"Sonya…" Olena began slowly. Sonya looked up, alerted by her mother's tone.

"What's—" she began, then caught sight of Dimitri and gave a scream of fright, shifting her body so she was shielding her child. "Run!" she shrieked. "He's Strigoi! Get help!"

"Pipe down, foolish girl," snapped Yeva. "Does he look Strigoi?"

But Sonya paid her no attention. She was moving toward the door again, until Olena griped her arm to stop her. Tears of fright streamed down her face as she struggled from her mother's grasp, but Olena proved to be surprisingly strong.

"Sonya," I said, taking a step closer in case Olena needed help. "I know this is hard to believe, but look. It's your brother. He's not Strigoi. He's a dhampir, like the rest of you."

"Impossible!" she cried. "You can't—you can't change back. My brother is _gone!" There was a wild grief in her voice, and I realized it was less of a disbelief that colored her protestations, but more of a fear of losing her brother again._

I turned to look at Dimitri, worried. This was what he had feared the most, what I had promised him would not happen, and I wondered how he was taking it. I recognized a sadness on his face, but he stared intently at Sonya. He moved no closer, but it was clear his actions were for her. He began humming a tune, so softly at first I wondered if I was imagining it. Then, words began to form, though they were in Russian and I couldn't understand them. Still, the melody was sweet and calming, and I saw a peculiar expression cross Sonya's face. To my surprise, she began singing with him, only for a moment before breaking off.

"I used to sing that to you when you were little and had nightmares," he whispered, dropping his gaze from her eyes.

"I remember," she replied shortly.

"Sonya," started Olena, "Why don't we all listen to what Dimitri and Rose have to say? I promise Dimitri is not going to harm any of us."

She nodded curtly and took a seat at the farthest end of the room, setting her son on the floor, where he crawled around happily.

"So I have another nephew now," Dimitri said with a melancholy smile. "What's his name?"

Sonya met his gaze evenly. "Dimitri."

Dimitri's mouth opened slightly, then shut again. He seemed at a loss for words.

Viktoria sighed. "That's a really long story," she interjected, "And as we are in the of your story, do you think we could save it for later?"

Dimitri nodded, though a little reluctantly, and looked at me to begin. "Well, you all know what happened last time I was here," I started a little uncomfortably. "After I left, though, I went with a group of rogue dhampirs to hunt Strigoi. Really, I was searching for any sign of Dimitri. We had agreed that if one of us were to become Strigoi, the other would…kill them."

I explained my travels in a bit more detail, watching their faces grow whiter and Dimitri's harder. The only one who remained still was Sonya, her face set in stone. I told them how I eventually found Dimitri, and was so taken by emotion that I failed at what I set out to do.

"I knew it wasn't really him," I explained. "I knew the man I love wasn't really there, but it didn't matter. It was still him, and in that moment _nothing _could have made me stake him.

"So, he captured me," I continued. Here is where the story got tricky. I needed to tell his family what had happened, but in a way that wouldn't cause Dimitri pain or guilt. "He kept me in a luxurious...prison, I suppose. I tried to escape, but it was no use. Eventually, I gave up. I became...delirious, just happy to be with him. And he was always so kind to me."

"Enough, Rose." Dimitri's voice was sharp, and coarse with self-loathing. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked. "Rose is being far too kind. She was delirious because I drank her blood. Every day. I toyed with her, I seduced her, made her want me. And then I drank her blood, so that she couldn't think straight. So that her incredible intelligence and determination would be worthless. I did this because I wanted Rose to become Strigoi, and I wanted her to choose it."

"Because you loved her, even then?" Viktoria questioned.

"No," Dimitri nearly shouted, agitated. "I was not capable of love. As a Strigoi, I did not love Rose. I desired her, but not as I desire her now. I wanted her as a token. A token that there was _nothing I couldn't have. I enjoyed tormenting her. I felt as if I had _conquered love. I only wanted her Strigoi because I knew together we would be unstoppable." He cast his eyes down. "I am despicable."__

I was about to protest vehemently, but another voice cut me off. "No, you are not," Sonya said, shocking all of us as she spoke up for the first time. "I believe you are not Strigoi. If you were, you couldn't feel this guilt. And you are not despicable. _Strigoi are despicable, and you are not one of them." This cool logic impressed me, but Dimitri just shook his head sadly._

"But I was, Sonya," he responded, distressed. "I was Strigoi, and I did everything that comes with that terrible fact. I killed innocent people. How can you say that is not despicable?"

"Being Strigoi altered your very nature. It was not your fault you did the things you did. But I know the man who left us all those years ago. And I recognize him returning here today." Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. "Welcome back, Dimka."

In two long strides Dimitri had crossed the room and gathered his younger sister in his arms. For a breath, nobody moved, then in a blur of motion everyone rushed to Dimitri and joined in the hugging and crying. I thought to stand back and give them this moment , but Yeva grabbed my hand and dragged me forward until I was being embraced tightly too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending...and the abrupt beginning that will be next chapter. There was no clean breaking point for the last few chapters but I didn't want to update it all at once, so I just had to kind of cut it off when the length seemed about right. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**We are winding down to the end now! I have only one more chapter planned. Which begs the question, what should I do next? I'm certainly not done with the _Vampire Academy _universe, but I'd love input on the next story! I've been toying around with the idea of writing Lissa and Christian's wedding (still from Rose's point of view, though) but I could also do a sort of sequel to this story...opinions?**

**Thank you all so much for everything! Your feedback has been amazing and I look forward to writing more!  
><strong>

Eventually everyone pulled back, wiping their eyes and smiling. Dimitri took my hand, and I hadn't seen him look this happy in a very long time.

"Enough," Yeva declared after several moments. "Finish your story, Rose." With a captive audience once again, I told them how I eventually escaped and failed once again at killing Dimitri. As I began to explain how it was that I turned Dimitri back, I noticed everyone sitting a little straighter, their interest piqued even more than it already was. This was what they couldn't understand, couldn't have ever imagined was possible. I slowed my voice, trying to formulate things in the clearest way possible. Starting at the very beginning, I explained how I had heard there was a way and that the only man who could help me was locked in in the most heavily guarded prison.

"Victor Dashkov." As I spoke his name I was flooded with a strange combination of emotions. There was a rage, naturally, for the atrocities he had committed on Lissa and Natalie; but also intense remorse, for I was solely responsible for his death. "With the help of some friends, we broke him out," I said, glossing over the details for the sake of time. "He took us to see his brother, who is a spirit user. He told us he only way to turn a Strigoi back is to stake him with a spirit-enchanted stake. And the spirit user must be the one to do it.

"Robert, the brother, was obviously not capable of doing that, nor would he have been willing, I'm sure. That left only Lissa. I thought there was no chance of her succeeding, and I had no plans on letting her get close enough to a Strigoi to try. It was…horrible, though," I voiced, rubbing my temple as if the memory was physically painful. "I felt like I had this one chance to get back everything I'd ever wanted, but to get it I could lose everything I had."

Dimitri rubbed my back soothingly. "You have us both now, Roza." I smiled at him and nodded, glad for his encouragement. I had never told our entire tale in one sitting before, and I was surprised to find it wearing on me.

"Anyway, Lissa didn't listen to me when I told her no. Like usual. She went behind my back and took lessons with guardians on staking and continued working on charming a stake. I knew what she was doing because of our bond, but could do nothing to sop it. She was on a Court trip that I wasn't allowed to go on because of…bad behavior," I said with a rueful grin.

"I head about this separation and used it to my advantage," Dimitri continued soberly. "I ordered for Lissa and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, to be kidnapped. And I—I said for the rest of the party to be killed." He paused for a moment, pained. "I knew Rose would know where Lissa was because of their bond. And I knew that no matter where I took her, Rose would come to rescue her, which was exactly what I wanted."

"He was right," I said, our stories intertwining. "The second I knew she was in danger I tried to leave the Court and rescue her. I was detained briefly by some senior guardians, but eventually a large group of us set out." I summarized the next few events, knowing they didn't really care about guardian tactics. I described the room where Lissa and Christian were being held and how we came across Dimitri's path.

"I had every intention of staking him then," I said. "It would have killed me to do it, but…Lissa was in danger. And I would die for her." I'd always said I would do anything to protect her, but that day had been the biggest test yet. "I had no clue that Lissa had succeeded in charming the stake—somehow she had managed to keep that from me. My plan was simply to rescue the two of the, no matter the cost. But she…had other ideas." I took a deep breath to calm myself. Even months after, retelling the events of that day set my heart pounding as if I was reliving the moment. I had come so close to losing everything that was important to me.

"Christian is a fire user, and he distracted Dimitri long enough for Lissa to get close. She—stabbed him. It wasn't a clean hit. She struggled to get it through his heart. But—she did. And Dimitri was…back." I didn't really know how to explain it. Through all the chaos and confusion that occurred, Dimitri's transformation still mystified me. One moment he was Strigoi, ruthless and invincible; the next moment he was dhampir again, and so heartbreakingly vulnerable.

"Back?" Viktoria whispered. "Just like that?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, unsure how to respond.

"That's what it felt like," Dimitri said. "As if I had finally come back to myself. I remember a strange feeling coming over me, I can't describe it. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again everything was familiar, yet different. As if something wasn't quite right. I realized I needed to breathe. That my skin was tan and flushed, my vision not as sharp. I was disoriented, then it all came rushing back. I was no longer Strigoi, but the memories were there.

"I broke down and sobbed uncontrollably," Dimitri said bluntly, no trace of shame at the fact. "Lissa held me, though it took me time to realize it was her. I thought she was a guardian angel. I had no idea what had happened, all I wanted was for it all to go away."

Everyone was unnaturally still, waiting on baited breath for Dimitri to continue. He told them how he was brought back to Court and imprisoned, how no one had believed he was safe. As he spoke briefly of how horribly he was treated—though of course he acted as though it was "justified caution"—Sonya reached out and placed a hand on his arm sympathetically.

"Once again I did not treat Rose as she deserves to be treated. Lissa had told me what she had done, the lengths and dangers she had gone through to help me, but I refused to see her. I convinced myself I no longer loved her. She was the most present and potent reminder of the things I had done while Strigoi, and I couldn't understand or bear the fact that she didn't hate me for them." He gave me a small smile. "Of course, it was a losing battle. I couldn't convince myself not to love Rose anymore than I could convince myself not to breathe. I came to that realization after I had helped Rose escape from prison where she was being tried for murdering the queen, and we were running for our lives trying to find Lissa's long-lost sister," Dimitri added, as if as an afterthought.

The shocked looks on the faces confirmed what Abe had told me: no specifics had reached Baia. However, I cut in before things could go any further in that direction.

"Hang on," I said over the excited chattering. "That's on a different, extremely long story. Don't you—don't you have any questions?" I asked, a bit confused.

"What would we have questions about?" Karolina asked, picking up Zoya as she started whimpering.

"Uh, well…about Dimitri turning back?" No one responded. I had become so accustomed to people not believing our story that I had prepared answers to every question imaginable, and an entire monologue to try to convince them. "You believe us, then?"

"Why wouldn't we?" said Sonya.

"Rose and I faced a lot of…adversity at the Court. It took a lot of convincing, explaining, and proving for people to believe what we told them. Even now, there are many who do not trust me.

"How could they not believe you?" Olena questioned. "It is clear to us. Here you stand in front of us, obviously not Strigoi. Your explained what happened in a plausible—though unheard of—way. You and Rose have never been liars, so of course we believe you." Her simple logic impressed me. "Plus, a mother knows when is her child she is looking at." Dimitri's face softened as he embraced his mother. As I looked around the room, I saw everyone looking comfortable and relaxed, much to my satisfaction.

We stayed in the living room for several hours, everyone telling tales and catching up. We eventually did explain the story of our escape and intervention at the Court, which brought up a whole new mess of emotions when we came to the part about Victor Dashkov. The acceptance and forgiveness they showed me was equal they showed Dimitri, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Once all our adventures were explained the Belikovs began filling in the gaps for Dimitri. Karolina explained about her last pregnancy and that she and the Moroi father had amicably parted way. Sonya, on the other hand, nervously recounted her tale to Dimitri, whose gaze got angrier as it went on. When she mentioned the Moroi's name I felt Viktoria's gaze flick up to mine and I shook my head slowly. I hadn't told Dimitri anything about Viktoria. It wasn't my place, and I knew Viktoria regretted it.

Lunch went by forgotten, and it wasn't until dinnertime that I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled loudly, causing Olena to jump up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I have been a terrible hostess. You must be starving," and she bustled off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The meal was ready remarkable fast given the amount of people it needed to serve. In just about thirty minutes we were all gathered around the dining table. I was ready to dig in, but Viktoria paused everyone by raising her glass of champagne.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she sad. I saw everyone looked a little surprised and I wondered I they didn't normally toast, or if Viktoria just didn't propose them. "To Rose," she continued, much to my surprise. "Last year she came to brought us the toughest news I've ever had to hear, and I can only imagine what it must've been like to deliver. Then she risked her life to save Dimitri's, and today she has brought my big brother home, and I can never thank you enough.

"I used to think no woman could possible be good enough for Dimitri, but now, I'm not so sure you deserve her, Dimka!" Dimitri laughed in agreement, but I shook my head. "To Rose!"

"To Rose," echoed the table. Dimitri caught my hand and pressed it to his lips as I blushed slightly from all the attention. Olena motioned for us all to dig in, to which I eagerly complied. Despite the roller coaster of emotions that we had gone through that day, dinner was a joyous occasion, though cut somewhat short as Paul began to literally fall asleep while eating.

Karolina laughed. "I guess that means it's bedtime," she said, standing up to make her goodbyes. She quickly kissed everyone no the cheek before she came to Dimitri and I. She wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck and hugged him tightly. "Don't put us through that again, Dimka," she whispered sternly, though I saw the smile on her face. After pulling away, Karolina came to me and kissed both my cheeks before pulling me close for a hug as well. "Viktoria has never said anything so wise before, Rose. You really are an amazing woman, and I am proud to have you as part of our family." I didn't really have words to express what that meant to me, so I just hugged her back gratefully.

After Karolina left, I began to clear the table, but Olena stopped me. "No way," she said, taking the plates from my hand. "You have done enough for this family. Dimitri, you and Rose can stay in the guest room. Take her there now, she deserves some rest." She placed her hand on my cheek. "Goodnight, dear."

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and led down the hallway. The room was on the far right, quaintly decorated and with a full-sized bed in the middle that looked very inviting. Before I could lay down, though, Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," he murmured into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the warm curve of his neck. "You're welcome," I said, then added, "I told you so."

He laughed. "You were right, I was wrong. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Exceptionally," I replied, reaching up to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**OK guys, so this was what I originally intended to be the final chapter! However, the reception has been so good that I am considering continuing it! I have some different ideas, but I haven't really landed on one yet. I might do a sequel, or I might just continue as sort of a Part 1, Part 2 of this story sort of thing. Opinions and ideas are always welcome :)**

**Whichever I decide, I would like to thank you all SO MUCH for the support you have given me throughout. You've been so great and reading your reviews always makes my day. I definitely plan on writing a lot more in the VA universe. Thank you all again!  
><strong>

The bed was cool and soft, and already I felt my eyes drifting shut when Dimitri crawled in beside me. "Dimitri, does it not bother your family that we share a room?" I asked. I was sure that if we ever stayed at my mother's house, we would be in separate rooms as far away as possible, with two locked doors between us.

"They have no illusions about what we are or what we've done," he said, his hand tracing the curve of my hip. "Marriage is uncommon here. When two people are as committed to each other as we are it pretty much is the same thing."  
>I rolled over so my head rested on his shoulder, his arm curling around me. "So you're saying that here we are basically married?"<p>

He looked as if he were about to answer me seriously, then stopped and grinned. "Would it be so bad to be married to me?"

I shrugged. "Could be worse." He poked my side playfully. "Mrs. Rose Belikov…I suppose I could get used to it."

Dimitri pulled me so that I lay on top of him, our faces inches apart. "I like the sound of that," he said, and brought my head down to kiss him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and with a creak it opened. I tumbled off Dimitri and tried to sit up, getting myself tangled in the sheets in the process.

"Oh, sorry," Viktoria said, sounding embarrassed.

"Vita, is everything alright?" Dimitri asked coolly.

She came over and sat on the corner of the bed, shaking her head. "I want to tell you something."

Her voice was somber and I saw her hands shaking as she clasped them in her lap. It was pretty obvious to me at that point what she was going to say, but I didn't want her to feel pressured into a confession. "Viktoria— " I began, but she cut me off.

"Thank you Rose, for not telling him already. But this is something I need to do." Dimitri looked questioningly between us, but I kept quiet, allowing Viktoria to take the lead. "Last time Rose was here, thing didn't exactly end well between us. It's entirely my fault. I was an idiot, completely undeserving to be your friend." Viktoria gazed at ne sadly, and I reached out a hand to pat her knee. "You see, Dimka, I had thought I was in love with a Moroi. His name was Rolan Kislyak."

Dimitri made a choking noise, fury coloring his brow. "That's the one who got Sonya pregnant!" he exclaimed furiously.

"I didn't know that at the time!" she said, and I heard the tears in her voice. I placed my hand on Dimitri's, trying to calm him down. "He was kind to me. He made me feel special, beautiful. He told me he loved me."

"Viktoria," Dimitri groaned. "Didn't we talk about this? That Moroi men would say these things to women, but they didn't mean them?"

She looked at him, eyes watering. "Was it so wrong to think I could be different?" she asked. There was a long pause as Dimitri tried to find words, but eventually he just shook his head noncommittally. Viktoria sniffed and continued. "Anyway, Rose tried to warn me against him, but I wouldn't listen. Then, at a party, she told me the truth about him. That he was the one who got Sonya pregnant, that he only pretended to like me to sleep with me, that he thought of us as some sort of 'set,' that he hit on Rose while I was gone." At each accusation against Rolan I felt Dimitri growing angrier, his eyes darkening and his posture getting rigid. I knew he was disappointed in Viktoria's choices, but he would forgive her. Rolan, on the other hand, I felt should be very frightened.

"I didn't believe her, so I went inside anyway. I thought I loved him and I planned on sleeping with him that night so that he knew it." Dimitri shot up looking furious, but I motioned for him to be quiet. "But just a few minutes after we had got into the room, two big men busted in. One grabbed my arm and the other whispered something to Rolan. He looked terrified and sprinted away. They brought be back outside the building and I saw Rose waiting and I knew she had been a part of it."

Viktoria looked at me sadly. "I said some terrible, terrible things to you," she whispered. "After everything you had been through, what you had done for us, me treating you that way was inexcusable."

I reached out and gave her a hug, and she wrapped her arms around me gratefully. "We all make mistakes. Maybe I didn't handle that the best way either."

She shook her head. "You were just looking out for me. I was so mad at you, when I heard you'd left the next morning I wasn't even upset. I convinced myself a real friend wouldn't have interfered like you had. But as the days went on I realized how wrong I was and I wanted to apologize so badly, but I had no way of reaching you. Now you're here, and I have to know…can you forgive me?"

I hugged her again. "I was never mad at you to begin with." She smiled and hugged me back, giving me a sisterly kiss on the cheek before turning to Dimitri.

"What about you? Can your forgive me for disappointing you, for not being the girl you taught me to be, for offending the woman you love?"

Dimitri's gaze softened as he regarded his little sister. "That depends. Can you forgive me for being a pitiless Strigoi, killing innocent people, and hurting the woman I love?"

She laughed. "Yes, I think I can."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I am glad you told me, Vita. Just don't do it again," He added sternly, though with a smile.

"I won't," Viktoria promised as she walked out the door.

Dimitri shook his head slowly. "Roza…how is it that I am lucky enough to have you?"

"Hmm. I think you have the question backward," I responded, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Everything you have done for my family…It's incredible. You have saved me and my sisters. You have brought news to my family when it would have been easier not to do so, and now you have reunited us."

"Piece of cake," I yawned, curling up beside him. I felt a buzzing coursing through me that I recognized as complete and utter happiness.

"If this was easy, I don't want to know what is hard for you," he chuckled.

"Living without you was hard," I whispered into his side. His hand stroked my back slowly.

"That won't ever happen again," he said. We both knew there was no guarantee for these words. Our lives were fraught with danger, and one wrong move could be the difference between life and death. Still, hearing him say the words, I saw our future together, and I believed—knew—we would have it.

"That's all I ask," I replied softly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
